


Compatible

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Smoking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: hanker sore adj. finding someone so attractive it actually kind of pisses you off





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klance, aw hell yeah! This idea has been playing around in my head and I was struggling for the right ship to focus on. It didn't take me long to figure out Keith/Lance was the best for the idea. I've also been wanting to explore trans characters (especially trans Keith) more in my stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> **note: i am ftm transgender. i know that some trans people are uncomfortable taking off their binders during sex and, at times, i am as well. however, sometimes i can find it rather pleasurable. yes, this is definitely me pushing how i am onto keith, but please keep in mind that this is my fic. if you want to write your sex scene differently, you're more than welcome to!**

 

“Look, you just need to face the facts.  We’re perfect for each other,” Lance said, swiping Keith’s cigarette from his fingers and taking a long drag through a smirk.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned on the balcony wall.  “Fuck you.”

 

A soft chuckle sounded from next to him.  “Oh, you’re about to.”

 

Keith snorted, but on the inside he wanted to strangle the other with his bare hands.  He wanted to take him apart piece by piece until there was nothing left but the broken boy he pretended to hide from the world.  Instead, Keith straddled his lap and their lips collided. Lance tasted of cigarettes and blue popsicles, a gross mixture if he were to really think about it, but it was  _ unique _ .  God, he fucking hated him and everything he stood for.

 

He cupped the back of Keith’s neck, fingers digging in and pulling slightly at his hair that had been pulled back into a haphazard ponytail.  “Told you,” he said with a cruel smirk.

 

Keith really fucking hated him.

 

They weren’t lovers, they weren’t even in the realm of friends.  If anything, they were confidants, introduced to one another through a mutual friend, and remaining together for the sake of secrets spoken one drunken night.  It wasn’t trust, it was fear of being thrown under the bus and secrets being revealed.

 

He couldn’t deny that Lance had an attractive nature about him.   _ Really _ attractive.  It pissed him off more than anything, but was something he took advantage of.  It couldn’t be described as ‘friends with benefits’ if they weren’t actually friends - just two willing adults needing to blow off some steam.  Within the first two times, Lance knew how to make Keith unwind completely, he knew how to break him apart and fray all his edges.

 

Keith supposed that was what he was trying to do then as his plump lips pressed against his cream-colored neck, sucking all the blood up just under the surface and creating a lovely bruise that wouldn’t easily be hidden from others.

 

It pissed him off that he  _ still  _ didn’t know how to take Lance apart.  Sure, there were the quips and insults, but they rolled off him most of the time.  He didn’t know how to dig deep and really make him fall apart. He’d shared the secret of not being good enough, of feeling like the world was crashing down all around him and not being able to do anything about it.  But Keith couldn’t dig at that, because he felt it, too. He supposed that was another reason why he’d stayed around for so long.

 

He hated Lance, but there was too much there.

 

Keith wrapped his legs tight around Lance, pulling himself as close as he could and gripping him by his light brown hair.  Maybe it wasn’t words that made Lance fall apart. Maybe it was simple actions, touches that left his chest heaving and begging for more - the bare fucking minimum.

 

For months, he was never good at returning the favor.  He never truly paid attention to Lance’s needs, and perhaps that had been the problem all along.  Perhaps that was the key to getting him to show a side Keith had never seen before. He wanted to see Lance inside out, every fucking part of him.

 

Lance stiffened slightly at the change in Keith’s behavior, but quickly jumped on board, enthusiastically gripping his ass against the front of his pants.  A sizable tent had already formed, Keith could feel it against his ass. He moved his hips slowly, allowing Lance a slight bit of release from the tension that was sure to be building up in his abdomen.

 

But it wasn’t enough for Lance, obviously.  He growled, lifting Keith up and carrying him back into the house, throwing him onto the bed.  He pulled his shirt off as he stood over Keith’s form, revealing the start of what could be rippling abs.  Going to the gym every day was definitely starting to work for him.

 

Keith sat up on the bed, gripping Lance’s shoulders and pulling him onto the bed.  He promptly climbed on top of him, jutting his hips downward against Lance’s tent. He threw his head back, moaning.  The sound sent a shiver down Keith’s spine, but the feeling didn’t last long as the other lifted his head, the smirk he’d seen over a million times resting on his face.  “Usually our clothes are off and I’m in you by now,” he commented. “Why the change?”

 

“You’re ruining the moment,” Keith said, running slender fingers along Lance’s forming abs.  His torso glistened slightly due to a sheen of sweat. It was ungodly hot in California, but that only made it that much sexier.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”  Lance chuckled, gripping Keith’s thighs and moving his hips upward.

 

Keith bit his bottom lip hard to keep from moaning.  He wouldn’t be taken apart tonight. It was Lance’s turn.  He climbed off Lance’s body, fingers fumbling with the button of his acid-wash jeans.  His fingers were shaking, fuck. He couldn’t place whether it was the fact that he was anxious to see Lance bare all or if it were something else.

 

He didn’t want to think about it.

 

Not-so-stealthy fingers undid Lance’s jeans and pulled them down, with the help of the other lifting his hips and kicking the denim away.  Keith turned his attention to Lance’s cock, standing erect. It didn’t surprise Keith that he hadn’t worn any underwear, as if he were expecting to get laid.  Of course, he hadn’t been wrong.

 

Keith gently ran the pad of his index finger up the underside of his cock.  He’d never actually sucked a guy off, but knew he wasn’t supposed to use teeth and… something about swallowing?  Fuck if he knew, but he knew guys liked it.

 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, suspicion in his eyes.

 

“Trying something new, now will you shut up?” Keith said, bending down and gripping Lance’s prick in his hand.  It wasn’t impressive in thickness, but was in length. He expected to choke and prayed to God he didn’t vomit all over the place.

 

With a deep breath, he took the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth, nearly grimacing at the taste.  Pre-come was leaking out of the tip, which he licked up. The taste alone was enough to make him gag.  It wasn’t that Lance didn’t keep himself clean, no, it was just the  _ taste _ .  God awful.

 

But, he pushed the nastiness aside and lowered his head further onto his cock, covering his teeth with his lips before pulling up, back down, up, down.  Keith quickly picked up a steady rhythm, nearly grinning in triumph when Lance began moaning under him.

 

“Your mouth is so good, babe,” Lance mumbled, his hands moving dangerously close to the top of Keith’s head.  He tensed slightly. Keith had watched enough porn to know what it meant when a guy put his hands on the head of the person sucking him off - deepthroating, facefucking.  Whatever the difference was, if there was one.

 

With that dirty and slightly terrifying thought in mind, Lance’s hands found Keith’s hair, pulling the rubberband free and letting his hair curtain around his face.  His fingers laced around thick locks and pushed Keith’s head down further, deeper. He hummed in annoyance but that earned another load moan from Lance.

 

“Fuck, Keith, do that again,” Lance said, pushing his head down ever further as Keith hummed again, choking when the other brought his hips up, shoving his cock to the back of his throat.  Luckily, he didn’t gag. In fact, it felt… good.

 

He bobbed his head up and down on Lance’s cock with renewed vigour, eyes closing and drool gathering up and down the member as Keith slurped each time he brought his head up.  He pushed his hand between Lance’s legs, gently fondling his balls. The action had an unexpected result.

 

“Shit!  Oh, fucking shit,” Lance shouted, pushing Keith’s head down until his nose met with skin, but that didn’t stop him from thrusting up into his throat as his body tensed, a warm liquid moving down Keith’s throat as he grew eerily still, waiting for Lance to ride out his orgasm.

 

Lance dropped his hands from Keith’s head, his chest heaving at the aftermath of a strong orgasm.  Keith felt triumphant, but he wasn’t done yet. He wanted to hear Lance mewling and begging, he wanted him to come undone.

 

“You know how to work your mouth, Keith, damn.  I wasn’t expecting that,” Lance said once he’d caught his breath.

 

Keith chuckled.  “I hope you don’t think we’re finished.”  He climbed off the bed, lifting his shirt over his head, something he’d never done in front of Lance before.  Upon doing so, he revealed his binder underneath. It wasn’t a shock that he was trans, after all, they’d fucked plenty of times, but never without a shirt or his binder.

 

He turned his attention away from Lance to unhook the sides of his binder before letting that, too, drop.  Keith then looked back over at him, nearly letting forth a smirk himself at Lance’s shocked expression.

 

“I’m going to assume you’re into it,” Keith said with a chuckle.

 

“Holy tits.  I mean, fuck, sorry if that offends you.”  Lance ran a hand over his face, shaking his head and looking away.

 

“You’re fine.  I know I’m packing in the chest department and I know you like tits, so…”  He climbed back onto the bed, wincing slightly at his chest bouncing slightly.  Sometimes they caused him severe dysphoria but, then, there were other times where he was grateful for them - not grateful enough to keep the fuckers, though.

 

Lance gave him another suspicious look.  “Why are you doing this?”

 

He shrugged.  “Spice up our bedroom life, I guess.”  It wasn’t like he would  _ actually _ tell the truth.  He didn’t want to imagine just how well that would go over.  “Can we get to it?”

 

“Damn right, we can.”  Lance gripped Keith by the shoulders, pushing him onto the bed and pressing kisses to his collarbones and neck before traveling down, lips and tongue quickly ending up at their desired destination - his chest.  His lips found purchase on one of Keith’s nipples, licking sensual circles around the nub as one of his hands trailed up his abdomen, fingers playing with the other sensitive nub.

 

Keith moaned softly at the sensation, back arching slightly off the bed and head turning to the side as Lance worked his tongue over his nipples, leaving harsh hickies on one of his pecks while tugging and pulling at his nipple.

 

“Feels good, Lance,” Keith whispered.  His hand found purchase on Lance’s cock, absentmindedly stroking it as the other worked over his chest.  The room grew quiet aside from the moans emitting from the both of them. Keith let his eyes fall closed, letting the feeling of arousal fully take over him.  He was soaked through his boxers, ready to be touched.

 

It was as if Lance read his mind, his hand unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a hand within the depths, his index finger moving expertly between Keith’s folds.  Both gasped. Lance pulled away from his fixation on the other’s chest. “You’re so fucking wet. I’ve never seen you this turned on.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Keith asked, impatient to get things started again.

 

“No.  Just surprised.  Am I doing this to you?”

 

“Duh.”

 

A toothy grin spread across Lance’s face, but it seemed the short conversation had been worth it as he made quick work of getting Keith’s jeans off, tossing them to the side and sliding a digit into Keith’s front entrance.  Keith gasped at the sensation as Lance automatically found his sweet spot, crooking his finger upward a few times.

 

“Fuck you!” Keith growled.

 

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Lance said, adding another finger and pumping them in and out of Keith.  It was as if Lance knew of his plan and was trying his damndest to get Keith to fall apart first.

 

No.   _ Fuck, no, not again. _

 

Keith pulled away, much to Lance’s confusion.  “You’re not going to make me come on your fingers.  I want to come on your cock,” he said, grabbing Lance by the shoulders and pushing him back, effectively landing perfectly on top of him.  He made quick work of situating himself above his cock.

 

“God, we need to do this more often.  You’re killing me,” Lance said, fixated on the sight of Keith lowering himself onto his cock.  His head tilted back and a choking sound escaped his throat.

 

Keith had ridden him before - it was their favorite position - but it had never been this slow, this…  _ intimate _ .  His front entrance practically sucked in Lance’s cock as he lowered himself further, not stopping his slow, practiced movements until he was fully seated.

 

They sat still for a moment, letting Keith get used to the intrusion, not that he really needed to.  He was horny enough that it didn’t matter just how big the thing fucking him was. With slow, gentle movements, Keith began moving, lifting his hips off Lance’s cock before lowering them again.  He moaned, soft and gentle as he moved, encouraging the other to do the same.

 

When they picked up a steady rhythm, Keith changed things up again, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lance’s.  They’d never been so gentle before, not in their movements, thrusts, or kisses. Keith couldn’t help but feel even more aroused by the change of pace, though it didn’t change his feelings for Lance - he still fucking hated him.

 

Keith moved his lips away from Lance’s, trailing kisses down his neck as his body moved against him, practically sliding at the sweat that had built up between them.  Lance gripped his hips, tilting his head slightly and letting Keith work his tongue and lips over his skin. He sucked in certain places and nipped in others, listening to Lance slowly begin to unravel before him.

 

He hadn’t expected the process to be so slow, but fuck, was it absolutely worth it in the end.  “Tell me what you need,” Keith whispered before licking his earlobe.

 

“You- I need you, Keith.  Nnhg, please,” Lance whined.

 

A chill ran through him at the words.  He sat up, bracing himself on Lance’s abdomen before giving Lance his all.  He moved his hips wantonly against his cock as the other pressed the pad of his thumb to his nub, rubbing circles around it.

 

Tremors began rolling through Keith’s body as an orgasm rocked his body, causing him to tense followed by a short burst of rocking his hips.  He could feel his entrance tightening around Lance’s cock and knew it was affecting him too.

 

He gripped Keith’s hips so hard that he was sure they would bruise, but soon that didn’t matter as Lance was coming hard inside of him.  He froze when he heard the words escape the other’s mouth.

 

“I love you, Keith.  Fuck, I love you so much,” he whined, loud enough for the words to ring in Keith’s ears, repeating over and over.

 

Still, he let Lance ride out his orgasm, staying stock-still as he thrusted a few more times, burying his cock deep before slumping back onto the bed, eyes closed.  It didn’t take long to realize that he’d started crying, tears slipping out from beneath closed eyes.

 

“Lance?” Keith asked, sliding off him and covering them both with the blue duvet.  No need to make the situation more awkward with the both of them being naked.

 

Suddenly, everything he had done drove into him like a stack of bricks.   _ He  _ had done this to Lance, he’d caused the tears and the confession… and he felt like absolute shit for it.

 

“I’m sorry.  I just… I have for a while and I’ve tried masking it by doing this - this- friends with benefits bullshit and I can’t anymore, not after tonight.  Not after what we just did. It wasn’t just fucking this time, Keith. Didn’t you feel it, too?” Lance asked, opening his eyes and sitting up, grabbing Keith’s hand and holding it to his chest.  “Please tell me you felt what I did. Tell me you feel the same.”

 

“I- I-” was all Keith could manage to get out.  He didn’t know what to say and he sure as fuck hadn’t expected  _ this _ .

 

Lance tangled his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulling him close, their lips meeting softly.  But it grew more desperate, more needy on Lance’s end, like he wanted more. Like he needed to feel that Keith returned those feelings.

 

But he wasn’t sure if he did.  He hated Lance, they’d always had a mutual hate thing going on, but now everything was different and Keith’s world was crashing and everything was falling apart around him and- 

 

And now he was kissing back, just as needy, just as rough as Lance, and it felt like they had gone back in time, back to the beginning.  The ripping of clothing, the desperation of feeling  _ something  _ besides crushing loneliness.

 

Lance pulled away, just to whisper, “I love you,” once more.  It made Keith’s heart ache, it made the self-hatred that he always fucking felt burst through the glass wall he had managed to put up, to protect himself.  And, before he knew it, Lance was wiping tears off his face as he completely lost himself.

 

“You’re okay, Keith.  I know, we’re both fucked up.  We’re both falling apart, but we have each other.  Look, you don’t have to say anything now - I don’t want you to.  But, fuck, please, just know that I love you, and that I’m here,” Lance said, kissing away the tears in-between every other word.

 

His words relaxed Keith and, for once, he felt the warmth of someone else’s love.  Maybe he couldn’t return those feelings right then, but maybe…

 

Maybe one day they would be compatible. 


End file.
